


【伏德】谁都不知道 (一发完)-Kriyacinth_信子

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 深夜激情小段子，超短
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【伏德】谁都不知道 (一发完)-Kriyacinth_信子

————————

除了德拉科，谁都不知道伏地魔有一双冰冷的手，当那双带着寒意的手抚摸过他全身的肌肤，会激起一阵混合着畏惧与欲望的战栗。

谁都不知道伏地魔有一对柔软的唇，当那双唇覆盖住他的柔软，那位人见人畏的魔王会伸出舌头理霸道地掠夺属于他仆人甜美的气味。

谁都不知道伏地魔有一双多情的眼睛，当他的仆人为他摘下宽大的兜帽，献上顺从的亲吻，那双眼睛就会从兜帽的阴影里露出来，仅凭在他肌肤上流连的视线就让能他欲火焚身。

谁都不知道伏地魔有一个隐秘的情人，每当他不小心沾染上敌人的鲜血，他的情人都会吻上他苍白的皮肤，轻轻舔掉陌生的气息。

谁都不知道伏地魔的心脏会因为死亡之外的事情恐惧，当他匆匆赶到，破开爆炸激起的尘雾抱起那个尚有一息男孩，那双发射过不知多少阿瓦达索命的手会微微颤抖。

谁都不知道伏地魔还有第八个魂器，继一个马尔福在他第一次死亡后将他的赏赐弃之如敝履，另一个马尔福在他第二次死亡后把他的恩赐带在了最贴近心脏的地方，每当摄魂怪在他的牢门外徘徊，胸前的吊坠就会闪着红光，用灼烧的疼痛把他从绝望的潮水中唤醒。

谁都不知道伏地魔得到了一份不求回报的爱，当男孩用指甲在胸前挖开了一个十字，以鲜血为誓献上了自己的灵魂。

谁都不知道伏地魔因为爱而再一次重生，又因为爱而接受摄魂怪的拥吻，从此那些无人在意的秘密随着黑暗时代的逝去消散在阿兹卡班的上空。


End file.
